Fallen Hope
by Foxdawn
Summary: It is time for the Reaping of the 66th Hunger Games! Many in District 3 are still stinging from the loss of Yale and Micky Thangbrand, siblings who were both Reaped and killed in the previous games, and the thought of a new Reaping is not welcomed. Avrora Spring still remembers the deaths of Yale and Micky all too well, and wishes with all her being that her friends will be safe.


**Hello all! This is the first-ever Hunger Games fic that I have written, and before you begin reading, I would like to confess some things.**

 **I have never read or watched any of the Hunger Games books of movies as I have neither the time nor ability to do so (currently).**

 **Because of this, I may get some things wrong, as all I know about the Hunger Games I have learned through my friends talking about it, reading other fanfictions, or google searches (Google is an amazing thing, really.)**

 **So please bear with me, and correct me when I make mistakes. Thanks! :D**

* * *

 **Reaping Day - District 3**

* * *

She took it for granted and she knew it. Truthfully, it scared her more than anything else. She knew that one day, it would catch her by surprise. She knew that it would be the life of a friend, or a sister, or even her own that was Reaped, but something inside of her constantly fought to convince her otherwise. She hadn't been chosen the last three years, so why should she be chosen now? So many of her friends had escaped, or were in their last year. None of them would be taken, right?

But the painful reminder from the previous year made her heart tell her otherwise. Yale Thangbrand was dead, and Avrora had watched her die, side-by-side, with her brother. The death of the Thangbrands still sent fear and grief streaming through her veins and causing her heart to pound. If two of the most innocent people Avrora had ever known had been sent to their deaths, then why wouldn't it happen again?

Although she didn't know why, Avrora had an odd confidence that she had her friends would be safe during this next Reaping. Of all the people in District 3, why would it be someone she knew? It couldn't be one of them. It just couldn't.

Beside her, Avrora's younger sister sighed in frustration as she attempted to get her hairclips securely in place. Again, the silver clips slipped down through Lora's blonde hair and clattered onto the floor.

"Why do my ears have to be so big?" Lora complained as she reached down to retrieve the fallen clip from the floor. "And why won't this clip stay?"

"I can do your hair for you, if you want." Avrora offered brightly. "Please. I can't do this hairstyle to myself yet, so I want to try it on you."

"No. It's too fancy. I want something simple. I don't usually wear fancy." Lora replied, setting the hairclips aside and pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Fine."

Avrora twisted her hair up into a bun, and counted as she put the pins in. She always had the hardest time finding the pins when it was time to take her hair down, so she wanted to make it a little easier on herself for once.

"Are there any weird strands of hair sticking out?" Avrora asked finally as she turned her back on her sister.

"Nope." Lora replied after a moment. "It looks fine."

Avrora stepped away from the mirror and turned to out on her shoes when something on the top shelf of her closet caught her attention. She paused for a moment, mulling the idea over in her mind, before pulling out her bun and quickly but neatly twisting her hair into a single braid that fell down her back.

"What are you doing?" Lora asked. "It looked fine."

"I changed my mind."

Avrora grabbed a black hat from the shelf in her closet then fastened it onto her head before looking herself over in the full-length mirror. "I want to wear Yale's hat. Does it look okay with this skirt?"

"I think so." Came Lora's reply. "I'm going to go get my shoes."

After Lora had stepped out of the room, Avrora stood before the mirror, looking herself over. Nearly every article of clothing in her closet was either black or grey, so the black hat did match nicely with her white-and-gray skirt and black shirt. She smiled at herself, then followed after Lora to get her shoes.

* * *

"Will this do?" Avrora asked, standing before her parents as she slipped a pair of black flats onto her feet.

"You look fine." Her mother answered, stepping forward and giving her daughter a hug. "I love you, and I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." Avrora replied softly. "We'll be fine."

"Are we ready to go?" Her father asked, poking Avrora playfully.

"I guess." Lora replied softly.

Avrora followed after her parents as they stepped out into the streets of District 3. The sun shone brightly above them, glowing in stark contrast to the darkness that was soon to come at the reaping. Avrora glanced around at the masses of people heading to the Square where the Reaping would be held. Seeing the crowds gave her a renewed confidence in the protection of her family and friends. With all these masses of people, surely they would be safe, right?

She smiled as she watched a group of boys group together, exchanging loud greetings and laughter. The group looked so calm and free, but Avrora did catch sight of worry behind their eyes as together they raced to the square.

A few feet ahead, Avrora caught sight of a large group of people walking together, small children walking close beside their siblings.

"There are the Bedeuros." Lora remarked, pointing at the family.

 _There are four of them in the Reaping this year._ Avrora thought grimly, her gaze setting on twelve-year-old Tulia's short, thin frame. _And I'll bet that Cecilia, Canutus, and Thunur all took tesserae. Maybe even Tulia._

The thought of sweet, small Tulia being reaped and sent to her death in the footsteps of the Thangbrands made Avrora sick. The poor little girl would be dead within moments, being so small and thin.

 _Not that Cecilia would ever let Tulia go._ Avrora knew that Cecilia would first send herself to the Games before letting her younger sister be murdered like that. Cecilia was quiet, but she cared for her family and her younger siblings fiercely. She would never let their deaths in the Games become reality.

 _And I don't have anyone to look out for me._ Avrora thought nervously. She had no older siblings who would go and die for her, not that she would want them to. But still, the comfort of knowing that there is someone out there who would look out for her was something that she had always wanted. The closest thing that she had ever had to an older sibling was Yale, and Yale was dead.

After once last hug from her parents and sister, Avrora went to have her finger pricked and to find the rest of the fifteen-year-olds. She found the group rather easily, then glanced around the Square to catch sight of her friends in the other groups.

"Welcome, District 3, to the Reaping of the 66th Hunger Games!" Avrora tore her gaze away from the other age groups as the District 3 Escort began speaking. She blinked at the sight of Donald Cumbric, whose face had been painted a sickly shade of orange and whose wispy golden hair shrouded his head like a thin, dying cloud.

"Without further ado, let us begin!" He crowed, stepping down and daintily slipping his hand into the glass ball. Avrora watched nervously as the escort's thick orange fingers snatched up a paper from the glass, and brought it out into the glowing sun where Cumbric unfolded it and held it before him for a moment.

"The female Tribute for District 3 shall be..." He paused, an impish grin etched across his face as he waved the paper teasingly through the air.

"Avrora Spring!"

* * *

 **I know, this is pretty cliche so far. :D**

 **Anyway, I need you all to submit tributes for every District excepting District 3. Please give me their name, gender, appearance, personality, District, and as much detail about them as you would like included in the story. I can't promise that they will all have a large role, but I can promise that they will be in the story and at least be mentioned.**

 **So please help me, and submit your tributes to me through personal message or in the reviews. I won't be able to post very many more chapters before I have the tribute list, so the sooner I get them, the sooner I can write!**

 **Thanks, everyone!**


End file.
